


Returning Home

by TheFinalKey16



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M, Fluff, KH3 spoilers, Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFinalKey16/pseuds/TheFinalKey16
Summary: After weeks of fighting and challenging the Reapers Game, Sora And Neku finally manage to win. Now that the only thing stopping him from going home is gone, Sora has only one thing on his mind, and one person he desperately wants to see.





	Returning Home

He won. After countless weeks of participating in the Reapers game, he finally won. He and Neku collapsed next to each other, panting with their backs to the wall. 

“So, what are you gonna do? Now that you finally won?” Sora asked, glancing over at his partner, wiping the sweat from his brow.

Neku closed his eyes, smiling softly as he enjoyed the moment’s peace. “I’m gonna get Shiki out of here. Then we can go back to the real Shibuya, not this fake. What about you?”

Sora thought for a moment, and a face came to mind immediately. He smiled, relaxing a little as he thought of her smile, and knew exactly what he was gonna do when he got home. 

“Me? I’m going home. There’s someone important to me there, who’s been waiting a long time to see me. I’m gonna get an earful about all of this,” he chuckled. 

Looking down at his hand, he could see his hand beginning to disappear, leaving behind a blue remnant. He smiled at the sight of it, remembering the form he had taken when he was on the final world, and when he arrived here. Finally, he’d be going home. Finally, he’d be back where he belonged. 

“Hey Neku? Tell Shiki I said hi okay? And tell her thanks for sharing her partner with me.”

He chuckled at that, and nodded, closing his eyes. “I’ll do that. You go tell your girlfriend not to let you die anymore okay? I want to see you again, but not like this.. come find me on that.. weird ship of yours okay?”

Neku never really understood what a gummi ship was. He always kept thinking of some weird candy he had in this world, and always made jokes about how he’d eat the ship if he ever saw it. 

“Deal. Thanks for being my partner Neku. See you again.”

As sora closed his eyes, he felt a warm bright light wash over him, and for the first time in months, he actually felt the warmth. It wasn’t the artificial sun they had in the fake Shibuya, when it had its rare moments of not being engulfed in nighttime. 

The familiar sounds of waves washed over him, and he could smell the sea salt in the air. Slowly he opened his eyes, and the sight of the sun setting greeted him. A soft smile came over him, and he glanced down, seeing he was exactly where he’d been when he disappeared. 

Slowly, he slid off of the tree, and he relished in the fact that he was home, the breeze playing with his brown hair. He was home. Before he had the chance to look around, he heard a gasp behind him, and something fall. 

Turning around, his eyes widened as his eyes met with the beautiful violet ones that he’d fallen so hard for. There she was, her eyes wide with disbelief and hope, her lip quivering as her body shook. Her hair was longer, he noticed, and she was tanner then she was before. Her arms had a little more muscle, she’d been training. 

Neither of them moved as they took in the changes of the other. Sora’s hair had grown a little longer, and he had pierced his ears, thanks to shibuya’s stupid fashion rules he had to follow in order to survive. He was paler, now that he thought about it, and he was tired. Oh so tired. 

Offering her a soft smile, he held out his arms, and his heart broke at the sob Kairi let out before running into them. She threw her arms over his shoulders, clinging to him as she cried. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him as he buried his face into her shoulder. 

“I missed you!” She cried, and upon hearing her voice, he could finally feel the tears he’d held back for so many months break free. 

“I missed you too,” he cried softly. “I tried so hard to come back to you, I’m so sorry it took so long.”

Shaking her head, Kairi hugged him tighter, pulling him closer to her. “Why did you have to come save me? You could’ve been happy here.”

Sora pulled away a little, enough to be able to see Kairi’s tear stained face. His smile softened, and he cupped her cheek softly, his thumb gently wiping away the tears that soaked her cheeks. “You really think I could be happy without you? I told you, I’ll keep you safe. I couldn’t stay here knowing you were alone over there.”

He watched as Kairi squeezed her eyes shut, leaning her head into his hand and nuzzling it softly. She sniffled, and she she moved her arms so that her hand could intertwine with his free hand, her other hand coming up to his wrist to hold it softly. 

“I never asked you to do this,” she whimpered. 

“You never had to. Kairi, I’ll always protect you. I want to stay by your side, and I’m sorry that I’ve been away from it for so long... I promise, from now on, I’ll stay by your side, and I won’t leave you again.”

A smile slowly appeared on Kairi’s face, and she cried again, giving his hand a squeeze before moving to hug him again, her arms wrapping around his waist. 

“I love you,” she laughed, sniffling as she buried her face into his neck. “You think I’d let you leave me again? Next time, I’m coming with you.”

His smile softened, and he pulled her close, enveloping her in his arms. She was so warm, and this.. having her in his arms like this, this what’s where she belonged. This was where he belonged, holding her, and making sure she was safe and happy. He wouldn’t let anything tear them apart now. Not after he worked so hard to finally get back to her side. 

“Kairi? I love you too. I promise, I won’t leave you again.”

She seemed to relax at that, and he closed his eyes, resting his chin on her head. 

“Thank you Sora. Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant for Sokaiweek, but I’m a bit behind lol. Stumbled upon this tonight and realized I never posted it! I wanna get back to writing, so here’s my first piece I’ve published in 2019! Wow I’m late to the party lol  
> Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review maybe? I love to read them!!


End file.
